Timeline
by ndls
Summary: Sungmin tidak akan pernah sendirian. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan selalu bersama Sungmin, ketika Sungmin membelokkan takdir. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyesal. Sungmin bertekad akan menjadi cahaya bagi Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun dalam kegelapan. Sebuah ikatan hati tak kasat mata yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terjebak dalam dilema. KYUMIN/T/YAOI
1. Prolog

Timeline

A Little Love

Prolog

KYUMIN

 _Dari jutaan detik yang terlewat_

 _Dari sekian hari yang berlalu_

 _Musim berganti bertahap, canda tawa tangis mengiringi_

 _Hati dan jiwaku tak pernah lelah mengikuti kemanapun bayangmu melangkah_

 _Jika tiba saatnya kau berhenti, ajaklah aku untuk ikut menepi_

 _Mengawali hari merajut mimpi, bersamamu wahai kekasih hati_

"Murahan.. "

Namja berambut blonde yang tengah bersender di dinding kelas itu hanya mampu menarik nafas kasar. Surainya yang tertiup angin menutupi wajahnya, namun tak menghalangi pandangannya yang sedari tadi terarah ke taman sekolah. Fokusnya hanya satu, seorang namja berperawakan gagah yang sedang asyik membaca buku dibawah rindangnya pepohonan.

"Sialan.. "

Umpatan itu kembali terdengar. Sungmin, si namja blonde, sama sekali tak terusik. Seketika dunia berubah menjadi abu-abu, hanya si namja yang dibawah pohon itu yang membawa kilauan warna di matanya. Ia tersenyum, tak ada yang menyenangkan selain menatap orang itu dari kejauhan. Tanpa diminta, Sungmin, akan selalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Namja bodoh!"

"Idiot! Jelek! Lemah! Sombong! Sok keren!"

"Diam!"

Sungmin rupanya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Salahkan namja kurus di sampingnya yang sedari tadi terus mengumpat tepat di telinga Sungmin. Persetan dengan tatapan risih teman-temannya. Cho Kyuhyun sialan! Beraninya dia mengusik ritual mari-menatap-pujaan-hati-secara-sembunyi-sembunyi, yang sudah menjadi rutinitas Sungmin sejak sebulan belakangan ini.

"Sungmin sayang, mau sampai kapan kau akan mematung seperti ini?" Cho Kyuhun, sahabat si namja blonde yang kini merengek seperti bayi. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi menjijikan seperti ini, bathinnya. Seraya membalikkan badan, Sungmin menatap tajam ke dalam mata kelam Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho, bukankah aku sudah bilang, hanya 15 menit. 15 menit! Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sih?" Gerutunya.

"15 menit? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Sungmin? 15 menit waktu istirahatku terbuang percuma hanya untuk kelakuan idiotmu!"

"Kyuhyun! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa maksud pertanyaan Sungmin. Oh apa ini efek kelakuan bodohnya, sehingga otaknya kini benar-benar bodoh. Sungmin dengan polosnya bertanya siapa dirinya? Ayolah Sungmin manis, dia, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat yang setia selama 10 tahun. Semenjak menginjak sekolah dasar, Kyuhyun lah yang selalu menempeli dirimu kemanapun kau melangkah. Tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama, mengisi hari-hari yang terlewati bersama. Tanyakan saja pada orang-orang disekitar kompleks rumahmu, atau ayah ibumu, atau ayah ibu Kyuhyun, atau teman sekelasmu, demi Tuhan Kyuhyun akan membakar semua koleksi komiknya jika mereka tidak tahu sedekat apa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin! Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihmu selama 10 tahun.." Lirihnya

Buuk buuk bukkkk!

Tanpa belas kasihan, Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis, ia lupa jika dibalik wajah manisnya, Sungmin memiliki badan yang cukup berisi, tentu saja tenaganya pun lumayan.

"Kyuhyun, jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu! Bagaimana jika Kangin Hyung mendengarnya? bagaimana kalau Kangin Hyung berfikir jika kita sepasang kekasih? Bagaimana kalau Kangin Hyung merasa aku telah mengkhianatinya? Bagaimana jika.. "

"CUKUP LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir shape M nya. Si sialan ini seenak jidat memotong ucapannya, membentak pula. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam kelas, memaksa namja penyuka warna Pink ini duduk di bangkunya.

"Lalu diriku ini kau anggap apa?"

"Kau? tentu saja kau sahabatku.. sahabat terbaikku.. " Sungmin melancarkan puppy eyes attack andalannya. Biasanya ini akan jadi jurus jitu untuk meredamkan emosi Kyuhyun. Selama bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun akan selalu kalah jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Haah.. itu benar. Aku sahabatmu" lirih Kyuhyun

"Tapi, kalau kau benar sahabatku, kenapa kau tidak mendukung perjuanganku. Kau tahu kan aku menyukai Kangin Hyung? Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya selain di jam istirahat seperti ini.."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengabaikan makan. Apa kau tidak lapar, Min-ah?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku kenyang hanya dengan melihat Kangin Hyung", Sungmin tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi kelincinya

"Aarrrggghhh.. " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut semi ikalnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Kyu, kau tidak setuju aku menyukai Kangin Hyung?"

"Bukan begitu, Min-ah.. " Kyuhyun duduk tepat disamping Sungmin

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesal?"

"Ya aku sangat kesal! Kalau kau tahu dengan jelas, kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?" Kyuhyun menghujam foxy eyes Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Maaf.. " Cicit Sungmin. Dengan penuh rasa sedih, Sungmin menunduk. Tak kuasa menatap wajah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya namja baik hati, yang mudah terenyuh apalagi ketika apapun yang menyangkut Sungmin, menatap surai blonde namja itu yang kini tertunduk sedih. Apapun kesalahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan selalu memaafkan dengan mudah. Sungmin yang selalu ceroboh, kekanak-kanakan, bahkan tak jarang bertindak bodoh, Kyuhyun yang dengan penuh rasa sayang akan ada disamping Sungmin, memakluminya seolah-olah dialah yang paling memahami Sungmin seutuhnya. Lalu untuk hal semacam ini, rasanya Kyuhyun akan tetap ada disamping Sungmin, tak akan pernah membiarkan sahabatnya sendirian.

"Oke, sudahlah.. tak perlu meminta maaf" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu, Kyu.. Kau sahabat terbaikku" Sungmin tersenyum. Hatinya penuh dengan rasa bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat sebaik Kyuhyun.

"Mau ke kantin?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut. Kyuhyun merapikan seragamnya, dan berlalu mendahului Sungmin berjalan ke luar kelas. Sungmin tersenyum seraya membuntuti Kyuhyun. Sesekali Sungmin menatap ke arah taman sekolah, mencari sosok Kangin Hyung yang kini sudah tak tertangkap matanya. Sudah pergi, bathin Sungmin. Tersenyum kecut, Sungmin terus melangkah dibelakang Kyuhyun, mengimbangi langkah lebar sahabatnya itu. Sungmin tak menyesal hari ini dia kehilangan momen dimana ia menatap sembunyi-sembunyi pujaan hatinya.

Ia tetap tersenyum, karena ada hal yang lebih membuat hatinya bahagia. Kyuhyun. Kenyataan bahwa namja Cho itu akan selalu ada disampingnya. Bersama Kyuhyun, ia tak akan pernah takut untuk melangkah. Kyuhyun akan selalu menggenggam tangannya, sekalipun seisi dunia akan mengucilkannya. Kyuhyun akan selalu memeluknya, disaat tak ada seorang pun yang memerdulikannya. Kyuhyun akan tetap menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang, ketika mereka melihat Sungmin penuh kebencian. Kyuhyun akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum, saat orang-orang membuatnya menangis. Kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya, ketika orang-orang akan memusuhinya. Kyuhyun akan selalu jadi malaikat, disaat dunia mengutuknya. Sungmin membelokkan takdir. Ia mencintai seorang pria. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Timeline

A Little Love

KYUMIN

Chapter 1

Selama 16 tahun, hari-hari Sungmin selalu berwarna. Tumbuh sebagai seorang remaja yang periang, membuat Sungmin selalu optimis menatap hidupnya. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga berada, sang ayah seorang pengusaha sukses, sedangkan ibunya seorang aktivis perempuan, Sungmin nyaris tidak pernah kekurangan. Entah itu soal financial maupun kasih sayang. Namun itu semua tidak membuatnya bermanja-manja di bawah ketiak sang orangtua. Ia terdidik sebagai seorang anak yang mandiri, tak ada hal yang membedakannya ketika Ia berbaur dengan teman sebayanya, kecuali wajah yang cantik bak seorang perempuan. Aura positif selalu terpancar dari sosok seorang Lee Sungmin. Saat dia tersenyum, seolah-olah menghipnotis orang yang melihatnya agar ikut tersenyum. Tapi Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, kecerobohan tak pernah luput dari dirinya. Dan hari ini kecerobohan itu awal dari kisah cintanya..

"Kyu, hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Tidak"

"Mau aku antar, tidak?"

Kyuhyun menaruh komik yang sedari tadi Ia baca. Ia menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Mau, tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Membeli komik, tentu saja"

"Oh.. "

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca komik favoritnya. Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang cuek itu, membuat Sungmin gemas. Ia dengan kasar mengambil paksa komik yang sedang Kyuhyun pegang.

"YAAKK!"

Sungmin cekikikan melihat Kyuhyun yang berteriak. Rasanya menyenangkan membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Ia suka saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun merah menahan amarah, saat orbs kelamnya melotot nyaris keluar, dan hidung mancungnya kembang kempis tak karuan. Lucu sekali, bathin Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah takut saat Kyuhyun marah, karena Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan benar-benar marah padanya. Kau memang bocah beruntung, Sungmin!

"Kyu~ aku bosan seharian ini. Ayolah, kita pergi ke toko buku sekarang!"

"Aku malas!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya ke kasur disudut kamarnya yang bernuansa putih. Sepanjang weekend ini, yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanya bersantai sepanjang hari. Ia tidak berminat walau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan ditaman, bersama Sungmin tentunya. Setelah semalaman bermain game, Kyuhyun pun makin malas untuk keluar. Dan namja manis disampingnya ini malah memaksanya untuk pergi ke toko buku. Membayangkan berdesak-desakan di dalam busnya saja membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya Ia mengusir Sungmin, ah tapi apa ia tega melakukannya?

"Yasudah, aku mau pulang. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memakai hoodie merahnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu tanpa memerdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih saja bergelung dalam selimut.

"Haaah.. " Helaan nafas kasar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Dasar kelinci licik. Kau selalu tahu kalau aku tidak pernah bisa menolak"

-TIMELINE-

KYUMIN

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati jejeran buku. Pemandangan kontras tampak terlihat diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Si namja imut nampak antusias, sesekali bersenandung riang, matanya berbinar saat melihat buku-buku disamping kanan kirinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, berulang kali menghela nafas lelah, langkahnya Ia seret dengan malas, oh jangan lupa Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus-terusan menguap. Sleepy Kyu!

"Aww!"

Sungmin memekik ketika Kyuhyun menabraknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak? Apa di depanmu ada orang yang menyeberang, hah?!"

"Aish, menyeberang kepalamu! Lihat di pojok sana, bodoh!"

"Ck, memangnya ada apa sih?!" Gerutu Kyuhyun, dengan malas Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

Terlihat di sudut toko, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman. Mereka sebaya dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan mesranya, si namja mengelus surai panjang kekasihnya. Sungmin nyaris memekik girang, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung menyumpal mulut Sungmin dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Min-ah, ini kekanakan sekali! Ayo, kita pergi!" Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menjauh.

"Tapi Kyu, mereka itu romantis sekali~ Aku iri~ " Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi bakpaonya. Sambil terkikik geli, matanya berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hah, dan sekarang wajahmu memerah! Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Sungmin?!"

"Aku sedang membayangkan, bagaimana jika itu Aku dan kekasihku"

"Ya Tuhan, tenyata di balik wajah polosmu, Kau memiliki otak yang mesum!"

"Yakkk! Enak saja. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran seperti itu! Kau yang mesum! Aku tahu apa yang selalu kau lakukan setiap pagi!"

"Memangnya apa yang selalu aku lakukan setiap pagi?"

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya?"

"Haha, kau membual! Kau tidak tahu, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Tapi aku kasihan padamu, kalau aku ceritakan sekarang nanti kau yang malu"

"Untuk apa aku malu? Ayo ceritakan pada semua orang!" Tantang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin gelagapan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar serius. Bisa saja Sungmin dengan lantang menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui tentang ritual pagi hari Kyuhyun. Tapi apakah itu etis? Menceritakan di tempat umum seperti ini. Sungmin meremas ujung hoodienya gelisah. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila. Apa yang ada di otaknya? Apa urat malunya sudah putus?

"Hahaha.. kau kira aku takut? Jangan sok tahu, anak manis~" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak surai blonde Sungmin gemas.

"Hah! Baik, akan aku ceritakan! Cepat, aku beri waktu untuk mencari kantong plastik!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menutup muka mesumnya nanti. Kau akan malu, Kyuhyun sayang~ Aku biar begini juga tetap memikirkan reputasimu. Soalnya kisah yang akan aku ceritakan ini cukup.. ehemm.. dewasa!"

"Ceritakan! Cepat ceritakan!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menengok kanan kiri. Ya Tuhan, dia lupa kalau ini toko buku. Sedari tadi mereka berteriak, untung saja toko buku ini sedang sepi, kalau tidak mereka mungkin sudah dimarahi. Baiklah, Sungmin sudah bertekad akan menceritakannya. Persetan dengan urat malunya. Toh yang malu pasti Kyuhyun, dia hanya sekedar menceritakannya saja. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. Sahabatnya ini memang harus ia beri pelajaran.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu! Setiap pagi, ketika kau bangun tidur, kau tidak pernah bangun sendirian. Ada sesuatu yang ikut bangun juga. Setelah itu kau akan mengeceknya, lalu kau membuka celanamu, terus kau langsung meng..."

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong dengan tidak elitnya, setelah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah padam mukanya, menutup mulut Sungmin dengan buku sambil menyeret Sungmin ke pojok toko. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, Sungmin berani-beraninya menceritakan hal vulgar seperti itu. Ternyata bocah ini tidak main-main. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke rak buku di depannya.

Sungmin meronta. Sial, Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

"Haaah.." Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun setelah berhasil melepas cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Mesum! Dasar bocah mesum!" Umpat Kyuhyun

"Tega sekali kau, Cho!"

"Apa itu sakit?" Kyuhyun melirik lengan Sungmin yang tadi -secara refleks- ia cengkram.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku pria lemah sepertimu"

"Maaf, aku kesal sekali"

Kyuhyun menyadari tadi dia sudah keterlaluan. Tangan kirinya menutup mulut Sungmin dengan buku, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram lengan Sungmin seraya menariknya ke pojokan. Kyuhyun memasang wajah paling menyesal yang pernah ia punya. Sungmin memang tidak akan marah, tapi tetap saja menyakiti Sungmin berarti menyakiti dirinya juga. Ia terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya.

Sungmin diam saja, ia tidak seberisik tadi. Sambil mengelus-elus lengannya, ia berjalan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Tepat didepan rak buku yang berisi komik, ia mematung. Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan, mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

"Min.."

"Kyu, ini komik apa?" Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah komik.

"Oh, ini komik Yaoi" Kyuhyun mengambil komik itu, lalu memperhatikan sampulnya.

"Yaoi? Apa itu? Kenapa mereka mesra sekali? Mereka kan sama-sama lelaki"

Sungmin ikut memperhatikan sampulnya. Terdapat dua lelaki yang saling berpelukan mesra. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kali Sungmin melihat yang seperti ini. Ia memang tak meyukai komik, tidak seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat komik hanya jika dia sedang di kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa asing dengan hal seperti itu.

"Ini tentang kisah percintaan antara lelaki dan lelaki"

"Ah! Gay?"

"Ya betul. Kau tertarik membacanya?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Komik koleksimu saja aku malas membacanya, apalagi komik seperti itu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ditaruhnya komik itu di tempat semula. Ia berjalan melewati Sungmin yang masih terpekur di depan deretan komik yaoi itu.

"Min.. kalau kau mau, aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa lelaki bisa jatuh cinta kepada sesama lelaki? Apa mereka sudah gila?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, rupanya Sungmin sedari tadi memikirkan hal itu. Sahabat polosnya ini selalu bertanya apapun yang berkecamuk di pikirannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, lelaki jenius peringkat 2 di kelas ini selalu dengan senang hati menjawabnya.

"Karena cinta itu buta, Min"

"Sesederhana itu?"

"Ya. Karena cinta itu sederhana. Kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kelak kau akan jatuh cinta"

"Termasuk jatuh cinta padamu?"

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Sungmin itu perpaduan bodoh dan polos, pikirnya.

"Haha, memangnya kau mau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Bukankah kau bilang, kita tidak bisa memilih?"

"Kau benar. Jatuh cintalah padaku, Min.. " Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi aku takut orang-orang akan mengataiku gay. Itu buruk sekali"

"Kita tidak bisa menilai baik buruknya seseorang dari orientasi seksualnya. Mereka yang gay belum tentu buruk, dan kita yang normal pun belum tentu baik. Walaupun begitu, hal seperti ini memang masih tabu".

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya puas dengan jawaban-jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terkadang mereka memang selalu beradu argumentasi, tapi ketika sedang membicarakan perihal yang serius, Sungmin seakan-akan selalu terserap oleh kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kyu, jangan jatuh cinta padaku, ya.."

"Kenapa? Kau itu cantik, Min.. " goda Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang mengucilkanmu. Aku tidak mau orangtuamu membencimu. Aku tidak mau teman-teman menghinamu. Aku tidak mau.. "

"Kau terlalu serius, Sungmin"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Kyu.. "

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Hati Kyuhyun terasa penuh. Dengan Sungmin disisinya, Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia. Sungmin selalu mengatakan menyayanginya, dan bagi Kyuhyun, seberapa sering dan banyak pun ia mengatakan hal sama, itu takkan pernah cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa sayangnya untuk Sungmin.

"Aku pastikan, aku akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang paling cantik" bisik Kyuhyun

"Aku cantik, Kyu~ "

"Kau memang cantik, tapi aku memilih yang paling cantik" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyu, orang-orang memperhatikan kita" cicit Sungmin. Ia menguburkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Dengan postur tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi, Sungmin terasa pas di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja. Kau tampak sangat menikmati pelukanku ini" kekeh Kyuhyun

Sungmin dengan kasar mendorong Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berjalan tergesa menuju kumpulan majalah. Andai Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya, sudah pasti ia akan makin gencar menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin menengok ke belakang, rupanya Kyuhyun kembali mencari komik favoritnya. Sungmin mendesah, ia memukul pelan pipi chubby nya.

"Aku menjelma menjadi siluman tomat busuk. Mukaku pasti memerah. Kyuhyun sialan!"

TBC

Senang rasanya kembali ke FFN, saya merasa pulang kampung haha.

Maaf untuk diksi yang masih sangat berantakan ini.

Terima kasih semuanya :)


	3. Chapter 2

Timeline

A Little Love

KYUMIN

Chapter 2

Helaian rambut selembut sutra itu dibelai mesra oleh hembusan angin, membuat sosoknya semakin memesona. Sesekali suara merdunya mendendangkan sebait lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan dari earphone yang menggantung di telinganya. Lee Sungmin, si pria berwajah malaikat, begitulah ia dijuluki oleh seantero siswa di sekolah. Tampaknya pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari pagi yang biasa dilalui oleh Sungmin, ia berjalan seorang diri menyusuri lorong sekolah, tanpa sosok yang selalu jadi malaikat bagi hidupnya. Si pria berwajah malaikat yang selalu dilindungi malaikat? Sesempurnakah hidupnya? Mungkin orang yang mendengarnya akan bertanya, 'takdir seperti apa yang Tuhan berikan untuknya?'. Sungmin tidak pernah meminta lebih pada Tuhan, yang ia lantunkan dalam doanya hanya meminta kebahagian untuk orlang-orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Semua garis hidupnya telah tertulis oleh Tuhan, dan jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Tuhan, ia pun akan menanyakan hal yang sama,

'Takdir seperti apa yang Tuhan berikan untuknya?"

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam, rasanya terlalu berat membicarakan takdir hidup seseorang di awal pagi. Tak ada takdir yang buruk, ia percaya itu. Maka apapun jalan hidup yang akan ia lewati sepanjang usianya, Sungmin yakin itu yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk tetap tersenyum dalam menghadapi harinya. Dan sepertinya kali ini Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya..

"Kau menghalangi jalanku.. "

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pria berbadan kurus. Si pria berbadan kurus itu, ah namanya Lee Hyukjae, hanya tertawa memamerkan gummy smile nya.

"Aku sudah terlambat, Hyukjae.. "

"Kelinci bodoh, apa kau pikir badanku yang seksi ini selebar lorong sekolah, hah? Apa susahnya kau bergeser sedikit ke kiri dan perjalananmu akan bebas halangan, kau pernah melewati jalan tol? Nah seperti itu nanti perjalananmu menuju kelas, bahkan jika kau berlari pun kau tidak akan terganggu lalu lalang siswa lain, perjalananmu akan mulus sampai tujuan, bahkan jika kau memejamkan mata sambil berja- "

"Berhenti!"

Sungmin menutup mulut Hyukjae yang terus berbicara tanpa henti itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan deathglare andalannya yang demi Tuhan tidak ada seramnya itu, Sungmin memaksa Hyukjae terdiam dengan mata sipit Hyukjae yang melotot karena terkejut.

"Kenapa bukan Kakakmu yang kutemui pagi ini" Sungmin membuat wajah se-memelas mungkin. Perlahan ia menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari mulut Hyukjae.

"Karena ini takdirmu, Sungmin!"

"Ah, bisakah kita membicarakan tentang apa yang kau makan saat sarapan daripada membicarakan soal takdir?"

"Kau benar, Sungmin. Hari ini ada tes matematika dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat otakku hampir pecah, dan tadi kau membicarakan takdir? Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan otakku pecah sebelum tes matematika. Kau tahu Sungmin, ibuku nyaris saja membanting televisi hanya karena serial yang ia tonton tak berakhir bahagia, dan asal kau tahu ibuku menyalahkan takdir si pemeran utamanya dan-"

"Hyukjae!"

Kata-kata Hyukjae menggantung di udara, untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini, Sungmin harus memotong paksa ucapan Hyukjae yang sepanjang kereta api itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Donghae! Oh ya, kau yang pertama berkata soal takdir. Dan asal kau tahu, aku memang tengah memikirkan takdir, tapi hanya sebatas pemikiran!"

Hyukjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya, lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin. Sepertinya tak hanya Sungmin yang sedang kesal, karena kenyatannya suasana hati Hyukjae langsung berantakan. Sungmin yang sadar akan tingkah temannya itu, langsung berusaha mengimbangi langkah Hyukjae.

"Uhm, maafkan aku, Hyuk. Aku tidak bermaksud membandingkan kau dengan Donghae, kakakmu"

Sungmin melirik lelaki di sampingnya itu, dan yang ia lihat hanya kesedihan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Hyukjae. Dan Sungmin benci itu.

"Oh Hyuk! Aku baru ingat, apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Suamimu? Tidak" Jawab Hyukjae singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang tetap lurus ke depan. Moodnya masih buruk sepertinya.

"Eh? Suami? Maksudmu apa, Hyuk?"

"Kalian selalu berdua layaknya pasangan. Aku bahkan selalu berfikir kalau Kyuhyun itu cocok jadi suamimu, dan kau cocok sebagai istri Kyuhyun. Memang agak aneh, tapi menurutku kalian benar-benar pantas-", untuk ketiga kalinya, ucapan Hyukjae terpotong dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu, aku berubah jadi wanita?"

Dan Hyukjae mengangguk pasti.

"Sialan kau, Hyuk! Demi Tuhan, aku lah yang pantas menjadi suami Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun lebih cocok menjadi istriku!" Teriak Sungmin tepat di depan wajah tampan Hyukjae.

"Hahaha.. Kau suaminya? Jangankan menghamili seorang pria, menghamili wanita saja aku tidak yakin kau bisa melalukannya. Hahaha.. " Hyukjae tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?!" Sungmin hampir berteriak.. Mukanya memerah, mata foxy nya melototi Hyukjae dengan kilat kekesalan yang tak main-main. Dan tetap saja bagi Hyukjae itu malah menggemaskan. Tawa Hyukjae makin menjadi, dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal setengah mati.

"Dengarkan Hyukjae! AKU AKAN MENGHAMILI WANITA!"

Hyukjae mematung. Tawanya seketika berhenti. Suasana menjadi hening dan yang terdengar hanya deru nafas Sungmin yang memburu. Jika tadi Sungmin yang melotot, bahkan kini mata Hyukjae nyaris keluar. Ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan berteriak sambil mengatakan itu. Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae hanya bercanda, dan tidak menyangka akan menyulut emosi Sungmin sehebat itu. Hyukjae menyesal, merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat lelucon tadi, yang telah membuat Sungmin si kelinci bodoh kesal, yang telah membuat Sungmin berteriak, yang membuat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar 'dewasa', dan yang membuat sesosok lelaki berbadan cukup besar berdiri tepat di belakang Sungmin. Hyukjae menelan ludah susah payah.

"Hah hah hah.. kau puas dengan perkataanku, Hyuk?" Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Sung...min..." Lirih Hyukjae.

"Oke, ayo kita ke kelas!" Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat wajah Hyukjae yang pucat. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati, karena ia telah membalas Hyukjae, dan ia menang telak, pikirnya. Sungmine menepuk pundak Hyukjae, lalu membalikkan badan dan-

"Ugh!"

Sungmin menabrak seseorang tepat di hadapannya. Sungmin mendongak, melihat orang itu.

"Uhm, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu hehe.." Cengiran khas seorang Lee Sungmin langsung terdengar jelas.

"Kau..."

"Apa kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu, Aku Lee Sungmin" Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya

"Lee Sungmin. Apa kau pikir, kau pantas mengucapkan hal vulgar seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Cicit Sungmin

"Apa jadinya jika orang di luar sana mendengarnya? Kau ingin merusak reputasi sekolah ini, hah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga siswa di sini"

"Kau..."

Orang itu menghela nafas berat, tampaknya kesabarannya sedang diuji oleh Sungmin. Kedua tangannya mengepal, ia memejamkan matanya. Jika dibayangkan, asap tampak mengepul dari atas kepalanya.

"Kau, ikut denganku, sekarang!"

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?"

Sosok itu menarik tangan Sungmin paksa. Ia sudah jengah melihat tingkah Sungmin yang lugu namun menjengkelkan itu. Sungmin yang bingung menengok ke arah Hyukjae di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Min-ah, kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri Sungmin. Ditariknya lengan Sungmin agar terlepas dari tangan orang yang akan membawa sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee Sungmin?"

"Iya, aku mendengarnya" Kyuhyun menatap orang itu seksama.

"Aku akan membawa ke ruanganku. Kau keberatan?"

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar bingung, oh ini semua gegara Hyukjae.

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih"

"Eh, Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. "

Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun, orang itu menarik lengan Sungmin. Langkahnya cepat dan Sungmin kesulitan megimbanginya. Sungmin menatap sosok yang menarik tangannya itu. Badannya tinggi tegap, rambutnya tebal hitam pekat, tersisir rapi, wajahnya sangat manly, sorot matanya tajam. Ah terasa tidak asing.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana?"

Orang itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hey, mengapa kau membawaku ke ruang Osis?"

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka, dan Sungmin tetap mengikuti langkah orang yang sedari tadi menariknya itu.

"Hey, jawab aku. Kau itu siapa dan kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Sungmin yang kesal karena diabaikan, dengan paksa menarik paksa lengan pria itu. Dan sekarang tepat di hadapan Sungmin, orang itu berdiri tegap dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya. Tatapan mereka betemu. Sungmin memandang lekat tepat di bola mata kelam pria itu. Ini adalah bola mata terindah kedua setelah Kyuhyun yang pernah Sungmin lihat. Ada sesuatu yang seolah memaksa Sungmin untuk terus menatapnya. Jika sorot mata Kyuhyun yang ia sukai itu memancarkan kasih sayang dan kepedulian, maka sorot mata yang sedang ia tatap sekarang memancarkan aura misterius namun penuh kedamaian. Dan Sungmin menyukainya.

"Selamat datang di ruang Osis. Aku Kim Kangin, Sang Ketua"

TBC

Hallo, sepertinya cerita ini akan berjalan lambat, membosankan dan panjang. Karena kisah cinta KyuMin baru akan di mulai. Pairingnya tetap KyuMin, dan untuk yang bingung antara prolog dan chap 1, sebenarnya kisah KyuMin baru di mulai di chap 1. Sedangkan Prolog hanya sekedar bayangan moment yang akan terjadi di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Semoga tidak membingungkan.

Dan saya tetap memutuskan akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya tulis. Maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

TIMELINE

Summer's Breeze

Chapter 3

KYUMIN

"Kenapa Kau membiarkan Sungmin pergi?"

"Haruskah aku menahannya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Dia itu Sungmin-mu"

"Ayolah Hyukjae, Kau kira Sungmin-ku diculik alien lalu dibawa ke dunia lain?"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa salahnya ia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang dibawa -setengah paksa- seperti itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria tampan di sampingnya terlihat begitu santai.

"Kau akan menyesal, Kyu.. karena sudah membiarkan Sungmin pergi dengan pria itu" Gumam Hyukjae

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dengan raut wajah bingung. Tak pernah terpikir oleh Kyuhyun, Hyukjae akan menganggap serius kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, Hyuk"

Sorot mata tajam Kyuhyun membungkam Hyukjae.

"Justru Kau yang akan menyesal, Hyuk haha.. Sungmin pasti akan menghajarmu setelah ini haha.. " Tawa Kyuhyun menggema.

"Kau benar! Oh Tuhan, diriku dalam bahaya haha.. "

Hyukjae ikut tertawa. Ia rasa memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sungmin hanya dibawa ke ruang osis, bukan di culik ke dunia lain, benar kata Kyuhyun. Hyukjae hanya merasa bersalah, Sungmin seperti itu karena lelucon konyolnya yang menyulut emosi Sungmin, dan orang yang membawa Sungmin pun bukan sembarang siswa, dia adalah Ketua Osis. Hyukjae menghela nafas, sudah pasti Sungmin akan di hukum karena mengucapkan kata yang tidak pantas seperti itu.

"Ayo masuk kelas.. " Kyuhyun menarik Hyukjae yang terus melamun.

'Setidaknya Kau harus menahan Sungmin. Karena dengan begitu kelinci seksi itu tidak akan marah padaku nanti. Dasar Kyuhyun sialan' Bathin Hyukjae.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Hyuk!" Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Luar biasa. Kau tahu apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Goda Hyukjae

"Tentu saja. Jangan main-main denganku haha"

"Menyeramkan sekali Kau, Kyu bodoh!"

"Yakkk!"

Hyukjae berlari setelah berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka selalu membuat hari Hyukjae berwarna. Sifat polos Sungmin membuat Hyukjae tak tahan untuk menggodanya, mereka berdua pun sering terlibat pertengkaran konyol seperti ini. Dan Kyuhyun seakan diciptakan untuk melengkapi karakter seorang Sungmin. Selalu ada rasa kasih sayang yang terpancar dari tatapan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Sulit untuk dideskripsikan tapi Hyukjae paham. Akan selalu ada Kyuhyun dalam hidup Sungmin.

TIMELINE

"Umm jadi Kau adalah Ketua Osis?"

"Aku tidak percaya ada siswa sebodoh dirimu. Kau murid baru?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lupakan saja! Kembali lagi ke masalah tadi. Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Kangin menatap Sungmin tajam.

Lagi dan lagi, Sungmin terperangkap sorot mata kelam Kangin. Ada sesuatu yang menghanyutkan yang memaksa Sungmin untuk terus menatapnya.

"Hey.. Hey!" Ditatap seperti itu membuat Kangin tidak nyaman. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Ah! Maaf.." Sungmin terkejut.

Kangin menghela nafas lelah. Siapa sebetulnya siswa bodoh berwajah cantik ini. Selama Ia bersekolah di sini, belum pernah ia menjumpai sosok yang terus-terusan menatapnya itu. Salahkan dirinya yang anti-sosial, yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sendirian daripada bergerombol bersama teman sekelasnya di kantin. Terlebih setelah ia terpilih jadi ketua osis, waktunya pun ia habiskan di ruang ketua osis.

Kangin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia ingin mengintimidasi Sungmin, habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi sifat Sungmin yang membuat Kangin jengkel.

" Baiklah.. sekarang.. "

Ucapan Kangin terpotong setelah ia menatap wajah Sungmin. Ada sepasang bola mata cantik yang terus menatapnya, mengikuti setiap gerik bola mata Kangin, seolah ingin mengunci pergerakannya, sehingga tatapan keduanya tetap bertemu. Bulu mata lentiknya begitu menggoda saat mata indah itu berkedip. Hanya sekali dua kali, seakan sang tuannya tak rela kehilangan momen mesti hanya untuk sebuah kedipan.

Tatapan Kangin terus menyapu setiap jengkal wajah Sungmin. Semburat warna pink menghiasi kedua pipi chubby-nya, membuat Kangin ingin menyentuhnya. Dan bibir sewarna bunga sakura itu menjadi yang terakhir yang terekam dalam benak Kangin. Indah sangat Indah.

"Uumm.. Ka.. Kangin Hyung?" Cicit Sungmin.

"Kangin Hyung? Kangin.. Hyung?" Sungmin memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Kangin.

"Ah.. " Kangin terkejut, Ia pun tampak kikuk, sadar akan kelancangannya menatap Sungmin sedalam itu.

"Umm.. Itu tidak sopan, Hyung" Sungmin mundur selangkah.

"Ya?" Kangin menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku selalu memarahi Kyuhyun jika ia menatap Aku seperti itu. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

"Maaf.. " Kangin berjalan menuju rak buku di pojok ruangan. Ia cukup malu ditegur Sungmin seperti itu.

"Ah tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun, Kau tahu, dulu pernah ada yang menatapku seolah-olah ingin memakanku, lalu Kyuhyun marah dan mengatakan kalau itu tidak sopan. Sebenarnya Aku pun malu di tatap seperti itu, tapi Aku tidak berani menegurnya hehe. Kyuhyun itu terkadang seperti bodyguardku, melindungiku seolah-olah Aku anak kecil.."

"Haha.." Suara tawa Kangin sayup-sayup terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu, awalnya Kau terlihat menjengkelkan, tapi setelah Aku mendengar ceritamu tadi, ternyata Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan haha.. "

Sungmin ikut tertawa. Entah magnet apa yang menguar dari seorang Kangin, yang membuat Sungmin tak bosan menatap sosoknya. Tawanya berbeda dari tawa ceria Kyuhyun. Pun tidak seperti tawa Hyukjae yang menggema. Tawanya pelan nyaris tak terdengar lalu hilang. Bibirnya tak lama langsung terkatup namun matanya masih berbinar. Sungmin tidak pernah memperhatikan tawa seseorang, baginya ketika orang tertawa berarti mereka bahagia, semuanya terlihat sama. Namun tawa yang baru ia dengar tadi terasa berbeda. Mendengarnya membuat darahnya berdesir, seperti sapuan angin di musim panas, membuat ia ingin terpejam membiarkan tawa lembut itu membelainya. Menerbangkan angannya, menyejukkan hatinya. Binar mata itu meneduhkan layaknya awan berarak. Sungmin pun tak kuasa menahan garis senyum di bibirnya.

"Hey! Kau tetap harus dihukum.."

"Eh, ta-tapi.. "

TIMELINE

"Aku kira Aku akan menghadiri pemakamanmu.." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tega sekali Kau, Tuan Cho!"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Suasana kelas begitu riuh menunggu pelajaran dimulai. Sungmin mengeluarkan satu persatu buku dari tasnya. Sesekali Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Min, Aku tahu Kau gila, tapi hari ini Kau jauh lebih gila, itu membuatku takut" Bisik Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak peduli, sesuka hatimu saja, Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun

"Aku semakin takut, Min" Kyuhyun memasang wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat.

Sungmin tertawa terkikik melihatnya. Kyuhyun memang siswa pintar, keren dan menonjol diantara teman-temannya, tapi nyatanya dia adalah sosok lucu, menjengkelkan namun menggemaskan di mata Sungmin. Terkadang Kyuhyun memasang wajah stoic-nya di depan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi saat bersama Sungmin, karakter asli seorang Kyuhyun akan nampak jelas tanpa ada yang disembunyikan.

"Pasangan Idiot!"

Hyukjae menghampiri meja Sungmin. Sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya Hyukjae meraih tangan Sungmin, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Min, syukurlah Kau selamat"

Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hyukjae, terima kasih banyak" Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Eh?" Hyukjae membeo

"Donghae-yah, tolong bawa pergi adikmu ini dari hadapanku.."

Lee Donghae, kakak dari Lee Hyukjae, yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Hyukjae, tampak acuh berlalu dari meja Sungmin. Ia duduk tepat di meja samping kanan meja Sungmin.

"Min, kau tidak marah?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Hyukjae menatap sangsi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." Gumam Hyukjae "Aku rasa kita akan benar-benar menyesal karena membiarkan Sungmin pergi.. "

"Hyuk, pergi ke mejamu!" Suara dingin Donghae terdengar penuh penekanan.

"Oke"

Hyukjae terburu-buru menuju mejanya. Hyukjae begitu patuh dengan ucapan sang kakak. Donghae memang tak banyak bicara, beda halnya dengan karakter Hyukjae, yang sangat bawel. Hyukjae sangat menyanyangi sang kakak yang usianya terpaut 1 tahun.

"Hyuk.." panggil Sungmin.

"Terima kasih" kata Sungmin manja sambil berkedip genit pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang melihatnya pun melotot kaget, tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejut, apa yang sudah merasuki Sungmin-nya. Sungmin tersenyum makin lebar menatap Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau gila, Min" desis Kyuhyun

TIMELINE

"Kyu, tampaknya matahari semakin mendekati bumi"

Sungmin dengan manja bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun. Cuaca panas seperti ini membuat Sungmin kepanasan, peluh terus bercucuran di wajahnya. Tak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun, langkahnya lunglai di bawah terik matahari seperti saat ini. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah, bersyukur ada beberapa pohon rindang di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Kyuuuuu!" Sungmin semakin menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu berat, Min. Lepas.."

Sungmin menggeleng imut, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak keberatan. Terkadang yang merasa risih justru Hyukjae, Sungmin yang kelewat manja dan Kyuhyun yang cuek membuat Hyukjae terkadang kesal dan membully Sungmin. Tapi sejujurnya dia yang paling mengerti keduanya. Hyukjae menganggap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun teman terbaik yang ia punya.

"Yak! Jangan bermesraan di tempat umum!"

Hyukjae lari terpongoh-pongoh menghampiri keduanya.

"Ya Tuhan, makhluk ini lagi" Gumam Sungmin.

"Kemana Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Orang itu pergi begitu saja setelah bel pulang. Entahlah kemana perginya. Ya ampun, cuaca hari ini benar-benar panas!"

"Matahari sudah semakin mendekat, Hyuk. Aku pun rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai.. "

"Memangnya Kau bisa berenang? Yang ada Kau akan hanyut terbawa arus"

"Kan ada Kau, Kyu.." Kata Sungmin manja

"Kau pikir Aku akan menyelamatkanmu? Tidak terima kasih. Minta tolong saja pada Hyukjae"

"Jangan melibatkan diriku dalam obrolan mesra kalian!" Desis Hyukjae

"Kau itu hanya iri saja, Hyuk! Kau kan bisa bermesraan dengan Donghae" ejek Sungmin.

"Kau gila! Oh ya Min, mau sampai kapan Kau akan manja seperti itu pada Kyuhyun.."

"Selamanya, tidak masalah, kan Kyu? Haha.."

Sungmin tertawa puas melihat wajah Hyukjae yang ditekuk. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul, diusapnya keringat yang bercucuran di kening Sungmin. Hyukjae semakin kesal melihat dibuatnya.

"Ah! Hyung!"

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar pekikan Sungmin. Secepat kilat Sungmin melepaskan diri dari lengan Kyuhyun. Dia berlari menghampiri seseorang tepat di ujung jalan. Pandangan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengikuti ke arah Sungmin berlari.

"Kau.."

"Ini Aku, Hyung! Masih ingat, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum girang.

"Tentu saja. Orang paling menjengkelkan di dunia"

"Kau jahat sekali, Hyung!"

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin, jika ada yang membuatnya kesal, maka ia akan cemberut imut dan menggemaskan. Membuat orang yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk sekedar mencubit pipi chubby-nya.

"Haha.."

Lagi, tawa sesejuk angin di musim panas itu pun menyapa Sungmin. Berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan, melenyapkan suhu panas yang sedari tadi ia keluhkan. Kini yang Sungmin rasakan hanya sentuhan lembut tangan Kangin yang menyentuh helaian rambutnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis. Melupakan matahari, melupakan peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya, melupakan Hyukjae, dan melupakan.. Kyuhyun.

TBC

Thanks for reading~


End file.
